


Where Angels Lie

by TheInkRaven



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Guardian - Freeform, GuardianAngel, LGBTQ, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Vampires, fantasyromance, gayhuman, gaylove, gayvampire, graves, graveyards, grimreaper, lgbtqcouples, lgbtqlove, lgbtqromance, lgbtqtheme, originalfiction, supernaturalromance, vampire, vampireromance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-03-06 20:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInkRaven/pseuds/TheInkRaven
Summary: Have you ever wondered why graveyards have various angel statues placed around the vicinity? What about that time you decided to take a shortcut through the cemetery and you swore they were watching you? What if I told it were all true? Don’t be alarmed,there are no ill intentions...unless yours are. They are called Grave Shift Angels. Sometimes they are called upon to protect the living or to pull those from despair after the passing of someone dear. To simply defend the living and deceased from evil.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I great friend of mine created the title of this for me:) I would also like to thank them for putting up with my nagging!

He didn't really feel anything as his mother told him his grandfather passed over the telephone. It didn't feel real. It all felt numb like he was stuck in some twisted dream sequence. He felt like this until he was standing by this grandfather's casket at the cemetery.   
   Then every piece of hell seemed to crack open, making every hurt, rejection and fear make itself known. His grandfather raised him since birth because his parents couldn't be bothered with a child and refused to settle down. He was gone. Everything was gone. The tears came hot and fast. It all hit him like the world smacked Remington right on his head.   
    This gut wrenching,heart pulling feeling only  got worse as the service carried on. Blinking hoards of tears away Remington looked up noticing the large angle statue above the grave. Had it always been staring at him?  As the service came to an end and the casket was lowered, Remington's insides broke even more knowing this was the last time he he ever saw him. He was alone.   
    He didn't want to act like a baby and run but this wall to much. Remington spun on his heel and ran down the gravel path stumbling as he went. At that moment he could've sworn he felt the ground shake.  The shaking of the ground made him unsteady causing him to trip over a small hole. . He fell back to the ground after his weak attempt at getting up, feeling the rough gravel pole his skin. A searing pain flared to life on his rib cage just underneath his left pectoral muscle leaving him gasping and crying even more. Visions began to flicker rapidly behind his eyes as the burning continued.   
       
     The angels stoney gaze staring into his as if it knew everything. A blurry figure that was blacked out save for the eyes that were the color of crushed berries. Wings. The figure had wings. 

  Remington gasped violently as his senses came back slowly when the pain began to subside. Coughing he rolled over and threw up. After three minutes of heaving, Remington hoisted himself up by small stone fence and tried to regain his strength. It felt like his organs were being cooked in the blazing afternoon sun. Especially with a suit on. He pitied whoever had to clean the vomit up. Driving home was a stunt Remington didn't care to repeat ever. It did not help a splitting headache decided to make a appearance either. But getting out was even worse as his stomach wanted to lurch at the slightest movement.   
   Remington stumbles once more through the apartment complex doors just as a wave of dizziness fell upon him. Damn it,m. The elevator was broken.  
He knew he couldn't make it to the third floor taking the stairs... without breaking his neck that is. Was he getting sick?  Plopping himself not so gracefully on the foot of the stairs, he slumped his against the banister. Just a few minutes.  All I need is a rest. Letting his lids flutter shut, he didn't notice the black clad apparition walking closer to him. Am I floating... or dead. He was pressed against something cool and soft... smelt nice too. Was someone carrying him? Oh, well. Whatever was happening was happening.


	2. Angel’s Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remington awakes in his own bed without any recollection of how he got there. Then he meets Casper Hollow who tells him he is his watcher. Remington learns quickly that when the man is near strange things are bound to happen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,humans! It's been a long perilous adventure writing this as it took many rewrites😂 Anyway,the picture from the first chapter is Casper's 'suit' and the picture above is is the mark they share. Shutting up now!  
> ———————————————————

———————————————————————-  
     Remington came to groggily wiping at his eyes to clear them of sleep. Everything that had transpired once he arrived at the apartments seemed to vanish. What the hell exactly happened? The first thing he registered was something cool and damp across his forehead which after swiping at it halfheartedly, he found it to be rag dipped in water.  
   His thoughts were were still all muddled as he searched for any minuscule clue. If he recalled correctly he didn't even make it as far as his own doorstep yet Remington was in his own bed. He gingerly sat up to better study his surroundings. He was stripped down to his blue boxer briefs and the rest of his clothes were neatly folded and placed on the window seat. Damn,he should've thought better than wearing polka dotted ones...   
   A bottle of orange Gatorade along with what appeared to be painkillers sat on the bedside table. Remington leaned closer to examine them better but a sharp pain jabbed at the muscles between his ribs. He fell back on the mattress a mass of violent curses exiting his mouth. He suspiciously eyes the square of gauze covering the offending spot,fingers inching closer towards the adhesive sides with hesitation. Underneath lay a large mandala tattoo done in black and red ink on pink tinged skin.   
"Holy shit..." Remington was prepared for a stab wound or hell even a internal organ theft but a tattoo?! Exactly what the fuck happened in the span of what,two hours! His panicking was cut short by the door squeaking on its' hinges as it opened. A willowy man stepped through carrying himself with a lethal grace and hell fire in his eyes. He wore navy blue dress pants with white pinstripes that matched the vest he wore over a crisp white shirt. Said shirt sleeves were rolled to his elbows revealing a myriad of his own mandala tattoos that disappeared into his shirt. His hair was short and dark teal in color,the tips smoothly faded into a smoky gray.  
Had this man taken care of him while he slept? The stranger's merlot eyes bore directly into Remington's soul with the intensity of a thousand suns. It made him want to squirm or roll over and hide his face into the pillow anything bit returning the gaze. Fuck he felt nauseous and his head hurt...actually everything did at the moment. The gentleman glided closer until he sat on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed and elbows resting on them.   
Apparently his guest had tried to get his attention for some time as he cleared his throat. "You need to drink something or your dehydration will only worsen,Remington." His tone resonated with a natural harshness and dipped with a strange accent. Even though it caused his head to ache more,Remington cut his eyes at the stranger, "How do you know my name?" Whether he may or may not be on his deathbed, being the stubborn jackass he was Remington did not do as he was told.   
The peculiar man's teal eyebrows gave an aggregated twitch which assumed that his patience was running thin. Hell if he had it to begin with! Of course he was thirsty and it felt like he swallowed a bucket of sand but for he knew the man could have poisoned it. So he did what any sensible adult would do. He grabbed his blankets and rolled until he was lost underneath the nest of blankets. Much better than starring down the devil. Little did Remington know there was a shadow looming over his bed while ivory hands creeping under the covers.  
"Fuck!" He was not proud to say his scream was that of a schoolgirl. Icy fingers made contact with the flushed skin of his stomach,trailing all the way up his back. "Okay okaaay! Cut it out!" Remington quickly thrashed about trying to unravel himself from the trap he unintentionally made. But instead of finding freedom, he found the man straddling his hips and pinning his flailing arms above his head. "Your bout of dehydration and starvation will not be helped by being a stubborn ass. Mark my words you will drink something even if I have to pour it down your throat myself."   
If he walked around this small southern town with that attitude they would run him off! "I don't make it a habit of drinking things from strangers thank you very much. Besides,are you a stalker or just an every day heathen?" He hated how raspy his voice sounded but he refused to give in. "I'm no heathen! My name is Casper Hollow and I am your watcher." Is that what they're calling nowadays?   
    Unfortunately, he was without any advantages. Remington was still stuck in his boyish figure,all soft and only coming in at 5'6... but he still had to try and throw the skeleton off of him. Remington braced himself to throw him off but nothing happened except a blistering pain blooming across his ribs. He felt searing panic soak his nerves and sending a message a message to his brain it would be a good idea to start crying.   
Casper released his arms and sat back on his hips with a sigh. What is he doing? No don't touch it! Icy fingers untapped the bandage and leaned closer to the mysterious mark. Remington writhed and whimpered in hopes to gain relief from the man or the pain to no avail. He cried out when something wet and cold slid over the scorching spot repeatedly. It was a momentary struggle to open even one bleary eye to see what was transpiring but the scene only confused him more. Casper lapped at the mark with meticulous strokes leaving a thin layer of saliva in his wake.   
    Remington should really be grossed out about this and panicking about where the man has been,he honestly should but he wasn't because the pain immediately started to ebb from his body. The man removed himself from Remington's hips only to return to his side holding a drink. Casper gently threaded his fingers in his chocolate curls to cradle his head. At this point he was too tired to refuse so as the stranger held the drink to his lips, it took every ounce of willpower not to gulp down the orange flavored liquid.   
Remington was really,really done with today. He didn't need to be watched by this man who brought all sorts of strange things with him and... and he wanted his grandfather to be able undead. He turned onto his side gripping the blankets around his chest trying his damndest to hold the tears in. "Please...don't do that Remington." Casper's tone softened considerably he still didn't want company right now.  
   The lump in his throat few thicker as he fought the trembles that threatened to rack his body. "Just go,Mr.Hollow." The bed shifted and Remington felt a hand hover but never resting over his shoulder. "As you wish,Remington." A clank of Casper's silver rings against the door knob signified he was leaving him to do as he pleased. The small male just curled himself up in a ball and the anxiety out.

Le Time Skip (I've always wanted to do thatXD)  
     Apparently at some point he grew tired from the barrage of anxiety plagued him and fell asleep once again,letting his body jerk as he lost consciousness. Remington woke feeling a decent weight across the length of his body(which mind you wasn't very much so it swallowed him.)  Hmm,so warm and soft. He gently dug his fingers in the warmth as he noticed the object twitched and a barley audible sigh sounded.   
   Craning his neck he looked for the source of comfort feeling as though his heart leaped in his throat. Wings of raven's feathers of a great size adorned the sleeping figure laying horizontally across the mattress. Casper... Other than an occasional twitch when he brushed the feathers Casper did not stir nor did the slow rise and fall of his chest change. He came back...   
To the best of his abilities and with waking the man,Remington tossed a polka dotted blanket over his newly acquired bed guest. He studied the man's features,noticing the dark circles framing his eyes had dissipated and were replaced by a warm flush. What Remington did next he wished to God he didn't. Remington looked out the window just as a bloodcurdling screech broke up the silence, the very sound making the hair at his nape rise. No sooner than the forsaken noise began a disfigured being slammed itself against the window panes its' ghastly clawed hand banging on the glass.   
While all of this transpired, Casper's wings somehow retracted back inside his body as black fabric came forth to coat his body in black armor and what chillingly resemble a grim reaper's cloak. Long fingers appeared from the coat brushing gently along Remington's thigh. His mandala tattoo glowed teal faintly,making his body delightfully pliant and warm but his mind was not easily tricked. Even though his body was relaxed and on the edge of sleep, his mind was fully awake with panic wondering what was going to happen if his eyes closed. The last thing he saw before the spell overtook him was Casper leaped towards the monster with a gleaming obsidian sword.


	3. Your Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little softer and a bit more panic. Perhaps they did need to depend on each other instead trying to push each other out and maybe, just maybe they'll get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware I'm typing this on a new phone so...my deepest apologies 😂

Consciences needled its, way back into his head , making him wake with a gasp. Remington's wide eyes immediately darted to the window to scan for the monster that was thankfully nowhere to be found. Each and every one of the window panes were intact not even the curtains had any rips. But where was Casper? Remington noticed a bit belatedly that he heared water running and the bathroom's light seeped from underneath the door. He cautiously swung his legs over the mattress and crept quietly towards the door. The logical thing to do would be arming himself with the baseball bat collecting dust in his closet or something...what if the creature was waiting beyond the closed door just for him to waltz it? With an unsteady hand twisting the know Remington leaned against the door to peek inside. There wasn't any monsters,ghosts or anything scary for that matter... unless one counted Casper. The man's forehead lay on the rim of the free standing tub as steaming hot water cascaded over various gouges; turning the water pink in the process. Multi colored curls hung in soaked clumps over his eyes obscuring most of his face but Remington could still see Casper knit brows and quivering cherry lips. Suddenly the ancient door betrayed him and gave a single groan as a warning before a hinge popped out spilling Remington on the floor with a burning face. Looking up from his spot on periwinkle tiles,he noticed with shame that merlot eyes were boring into his making a mental note the savage look in them. He scrambled not so gracefully to his knees and began rummaging for the first aid kit and a multitude of towels that Remington was now regretting had bunnies on them. He was unsure of what to do after grabbing said items but he knelt by the tub anyway to cup Casper's cheek. The other man was bigger compared to himself yet it was surprisingly easy to maneuver Casper to give full access to wounds on his back. Holy shit, there was even a mandala tattoo covering his entire back and more swirling around his thigh. Without any more hesitation, Remington wet the rag and beagan to clean dried blood and dirt,taking extra precaution to not press into the injuries themselves. As he did so, Casper wrapped his arms around the other's body as he buried his face in Remington's shoulder; growls forming deep within his chest."shh,It's okay. I'm so sorry Mr.Hollow." The wounds didn't seem to harbor any infection or debris so he moved to examine the few shallow marks on his chest. Maybe if he listened the monster wouldn't have appeared and Casper wouldn't be hurt... without thinking Remington pressed a kiss to wet curls,"I'm so sorry... this should have been me not-" Those words made Casper lurch upright grabbing for his jaw. Bony fingers clasped around a soft jaw and brought their faces closer until noses almost touched. "Never utter those words again do you understand me? Had that been you ,Remington, you would be dead right now." There was no other choice than to stare into inhuman eyes,they were tired yet still maintained the glow of hellfire. "Promise me that you will never believe in those things as long as you shall live,alright?" The only thing he could manage was a raspy 'promise'. He didn't understand what he was looking for nor what he found but Casper continued to stare unthinkingly into his green eyes. Remington felt shock when the man released his grasp in favor of caressing his cheek with the back of his hand, ghosting over the faint scar there; let his fingers press into his lower chapped lip rubbing it gently before letting go. ______________________________ With Casper's guidance Remington cleansed and bandaged the wounds with trembling hands and shuddering breathes. They had migrated back to his bedroom the gentleman taking to sitting in the overstuffed chair by the equally overstuffed bookshelf instead of laying down like he advised...he supposed it was only fair because he didn't listen either. Though he didn't attempt to sit or get comfortable himself. Too embarrassed to admit that he was afraid of that thing coming back,hell even too cowardly to glance out the window... didn't want to admit the anxiety welling up inside. He stopped pacing in front of the window immediately and bunched the fabric between his fingers;tugging them closed with a unintentional jerk. He felt Casper's gaze turn his bones to liquid then much to his surprise hands just as warm clasped his which were still tightly knotted in fabric. Alone... Those words made everything spiral out controlled within mere seconds. He didn't notice how his breathing became shallow, he,didn't notice the tears that ran down his face not when he stopped breathing at all. When Casper spoke,it sounded muffled like water was rushing over his head. "Everything will be alright,Remington I will protect you. Just relax." He found himself choking on the lump forming in his throat all the while feeling quiet paralyzed. Blackness began to paint the edges of Remington's vision accompanied by a glimpse of blazing eyes. Cold. Something so cold yet blatantly sparking with life... Pale ghost lips smash unhesitatingly onto his,a thumb prying open his mouth as glowing teal tendrils crept into his starved lungs. Everything snapped into sharp brilliance. A sudden surge of oxygen ripped through his core making him crumple forward on Casper's chest,who had no qualms about holding him whatsoever. Remington shook, gasped and sobbed as the gentleman guided him to his bed to cradle him. "Just breath Remy. You are safe and alive,so alive." Soft gasps chocked their way out as Remington cried into Casper's neck and gripped his shoulders. The gentleman continued to brush through chocolate locks mummering softly in foreign tongue. As if he knew and felt every emotion of Remington's, suddenly Casper drew him even closer to his body and brush his lips to his ear. " You will never be alone. No longer will you be lonesome for I am right here."

_If you fear the dark I will the light. If your world is full of grays and sorrows I'm a wonderful painter. If your soul is lonesome,mine so happens to be as well...then perhaps they could cherish each other. Be lonesome no more,my dear._


	4. Tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please just read it! It’s a little past midnight and I’m standing in the dark updating XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Round two for this chapter because the first was not so pleasant

Round two! The first time writing this chapter didn't go well so here to better luck:)

 

Hmm,warm. Remington let conciseness rouse him out of a dead sleep,but in all honesty he didn't want it to. He shimmied backwards into the 'blanket' wrapped around his body sighing at the pleasurable heat saturating his skin. Though Remington didn't remember ever having such a Godsend  of a blanket so it made him cran his neck to look behind.   
Oh...oh. Remington most certainly didn't bank on bumping noses with Casper nor did he expect the angel to be spooning him! Facing forward again, he felt blood rising to his cheeks and a most unusual feeling boil in his stomach. It was strange that the most comforting thing in his whole twenty-one years of life came from Casper spooning him. Even despite the South Georgia humidity the other's body heat felt pleasant and...safe. Was it bad this type of feeling was also given by a man?   
   But the bigger question at the moment was how did Casper become so warm when he was freezing just two hours before? Perhaps a fever? Without thinking,Remington reached behind himself and pressed the back of his hand to Casper's forehead. Upon pale lids fluttering open upon the contact his heart nearly lodged itself in his throat.   
He. Had Nothing. Not even one measly brain cell to remove his hand!  Casper just cocked his eyebrow with habitual ease which could easily mean death for Remington. "Ah. Just checking if you had a fever because you...felt uhm warm." Greaat,cue advanced stupidity setting in. To his surprise, tattooed fingers wrapped themselves around his wrist and gently caressed the skin there. Sleepy hums escaped the angel's lips as he began to brush his lips across each knuckle; tending ever so carefully to the scar that ran from middle finger to his wrist.  
"Hmm,just warm like you." Casper's strange accent was thicker and lethargically slurred as he fell back to sleep... with their hands still clasped. Remington could feel Casper's even breaths ghost across his hand and the flutter of long lashes. Damn,even those were multi colored like his hair. Remington shrugged and began reasoning with himself that he was either loosing his sanity or hungry. Yea,hunger had to be the reason for these outrageous thoughts.  
Although Remington hates to ruin such a tender moment, the very thought of food seemed to excite his stomach as it commenced to make whale mating calls to the kitchen. He just had to get his appendage back with waking Casper. That's it almost there... It took everything he had not to yelp when the angel drew his hand closer to his chest in apparent disdain. "Nyet,Remy."   
Eh? He didn't understand or even know the language in which he spoke but a pleasant tingle ran through his frame. Once he finally regained his limb, he stood up and stretched until his back gave a satisfying pop and began to walk to the door. However his steps faltered once he laid eyes on the bright red splotches staring back from the stark white carpet. He hated seeing blood but mostly because of someone was hurt. Knowing damn well it belonged to Casper,Remington fixed a scrutinizing gaze on the resting angel for any sign of discomfort.   
He was laying on his stomach, leaving his face half obscured by the pillow while multi colored curls sprawled across the cream colored fabric like an exotic halo. If he didn't know any better Remington thought it looked as if they were lovers just waking from a nap... Damn it! Yea,he needed something to eat pronto.

    Remington grabbed his bulky  yet lovingly used silver kettle and placed it under the spigot,his thoughts sifting over the events of the last couple of days. Though he knew his grandfather's funeral was just that morning and it most definitely still hurt but Casper strangely seemed to make this less painful and he would admit he needed the company. He wiped clumsily at the stray tears fell. He had to get his life straightened out or he will be no good running the bookshop. That is if it were still standing!   
Unintentionally Remington's mind wandered to the man fast asleep down the hall. How fiercely Casper gathered him into his chest as he shook and cried. How after he exhausted himself he ushered him to bed but he didn't leave him alone....No,Casper had curled his body around his to keep him calm. Perhaps he would like some breakfast,too? At least he could help him heal a little bit faster. If anything he wanted to thank him in someway.

Casper's POV   
He could feel something baby soft placed gently on his forehead. Though he sensed no threat in anyway from the touch, the instincts he's cultivated over his immortal life told him to wake immediately... much to his bodies dismay of course. Green sea glass eyes greeted him with doe like expression and delicate crimson painted his cheeks with vibrancy . "Ah, just checking if you had a fever because you...felt uhm warm."   
Casper could argue he was still half asleep (which was somewhat true) or blame it on the blood loss hours prior. Whichever the case, he slipped his hand  into Remington's and began ghosting his lips over soft skin, each knuckle but peppering the scar there with slow kisses. The sensation of something so alive right underneath Casper's fingertips made his entire being shiver. Even comfortable enough to drift off again.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
   A sharp whistling roused him once more and for the last time from sleep. Casper bolted upright perhaps a little too violently and wondered why the hell he aloud himself to laze around when the human boy was awake! He closed his eyes and sought out Remington's pulse throughout the house. It reverberated off the wall,strummed through open doors and finally settled in the kitchen walls. There. He was fine and actually eating something...praise God.   
  Casper slumped back onto his stomach releasing a groan as he stretched as much his injuries would allow. What was that delicate aroma? It was sweet like lilacs but something much like old books as well. Against his better judgment and maybe his sanity Casper buried his nose where Remington lay his head. His eyes slipped to the back of his skull feeling himself going deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole. No,more like getting high on the world's finest cocain.  
   No sooner a growl rattled from his throat, sharp pains stabbed at his abdomen unmercifully but it was the very thing to clear his mind. "Damn it!" The angel tore himself away from the bed and on the floor in one swift movement,which unfortunately tugged at his wounds in a painful manner. Supposing it was punishment for behaving like a animal.  
Casper haphazardly scrubbed a hand across his face mumbling curses as resuccured the towel drooping lazily around his hips. This-this was strangely more difficult than what Remington's grandfather let on... it was never meant to be something that tested his restraint on his inhumanity. No mater now,he's spent too long in this room, he must go greet Remington. 

Casper was never one for photos but he liked when other people hung them on wall as it gave him insight on what was close to them. But he found something purely endearing about Remington's pictures. Letting his fingers barely brush the surface of a particular photo of him wearing round rimmed glasses with his dark chocolate hair a tousled mess and freckles kissing his face. The strange thing about it is Casper wanted to see if he could count them all.   
After he placed the frame back in its place he limped closer to the kitchen where he heard soft humming along with the slosh of water where Remington presumably doing dishes. Casper rest his shoulder against the door jamb, taking notes of the sunlit kitchen... but mostly indulging in watching the human.   
The honeyed afternoon light accentuated the softness of Remington's figure even though he wore an oversized t-shirt to hide his boyishness. The bubbles coating his hands cast little bits of rainbow light on milky skin. Granted even whe the sun seemed to illuminate his skin pearlescent manner, it still wasn't anywhere near his deathly complexion! Now was definitely not the time to feel inspired,Casper... but Remington was truly a marvel.  
As if destined to suffer the same fate Remington had, the leg that was holding the majority of his weight gave a small pop then deposited him on the floor. Poor Remington levitated from his spot at the sink with a perfectly formed 'fuck' flying out his mouth. Casper on the other hand was trying to collect his remaining dignity that was quite possibly shattered to kingdom come.   
When he heard the soft scuffle of Remington's slippers he quickly drew himself up onto his knees before the boy would try to lift him himself. But Remington knelt with him anyway and began patting carefully for any new injuries that may have transpired. This sweetness made him antsy and amazingly somewhat paranoid,like some one was digging around his insides...No,nothing harsh but more of violent flutters. " I'm alright don't panic,Remington."   
Casper was taken aback by the boy's stern look of disbelief as he to hand in his. "No, you're not. Your back is bleeding again Mr.Hollow !" Remington stood then maneuvered him to sit in a blessedly sun warmed chair. "Stay here and I'll get some. supplies,okay?" Waiting patiently for his return he propped his elbows on the table and buried his hands into his hair.   
    He has already fought monsters,prevented Remington from suffocating and even fell on his face all before one in the afternoon! And to top it off he's bleeding again and having a gay crisis for the second time in his life... Mother fucker. Remington was back in no time with a metal rations box which he place on the table with a thunk,holding a towel out in silent permission to touch him,   
    While Remington's unsteady hands unraveled the bloody gauze, the angel tried to direct his attention elsewhere not because of pain but because of the gentleness bestowed. Such a sweet moment such as this was something for lovers not for him but Casper couldn't resist nudging back into the touch. His concentration was working until a voice broke the spell. " You kind of have to relax a little."

  " Pardon?" The boy's voice was soft but it startled him out of his habitual brood. "You-you  have to relax or you'll bleed more." Casper's sensitive ears picked up on his quickening pulse as his nervousness grew until he could smell it permeate the air. You don't have to be afraid of me. He wanted to reassure Remington he would do no harm but he was beyond harmless. Yet Casper craved how warm hands worked over his back and the pads of Remington's finger dance over the unmarred skin. Such a lovely curious mind.   
    "Hey ah, does your kind heal fast?" His kind... It was a harsh reminder of what this was all about and who he was. There was so much Remington had to learn about this world and he didn't want to be the one to scar him. But there was a lingering feeling he would be the one to break the news... " Some of us do but I suppose it depends on genetics."

  Remington's POV:  
     Genetics? Where they that different from humans? Unless they didn't have much or any humanity left... Regardless, Remington wanted to take care of Casper like he had him. That is if could find out what the angel needed. "What about you,Mr. Hollow?" He didn't believe Casper would try to swing on him but he was weary of larger men out of habit. He didn't know if he could count Casper as 'large' because he was as beanstalk but he was most definitely taller than he.  
Any concern he had about that change when he saw bony fingers tap on the back of the chair restlessly. Could it be Casper was nervous too? "Eh,you don't have to answer that,I was just curious is all." Remington finished rewrapping the wound in silence but he could tell the angel wasn't ignoring him but favored thinking instead of talking . He didn't take it personally but he did however begin to leisurely observe the intricate mandala tattoo covering the expanse of skin.   
A particular tattoo decorating the back of Casper's neck Remington saw earlier caught his eye. He found it to be a exact copy save for color differentiation,his being red and Casper's teal. He couldn't resist running over the ink with a featherlight touch. He watched in aw seeing goose flesh appear immediately as a tiny shiver shook through Casper's frame.   
Freaking out over what he just did, the outburst that came shortly after could have probably been prevented...or not he hasn't decided.   
"All done!" Remington pivoted on his heels before the angel could say anything but pale digits found purchase in his sweater sleeve. Slowly standing to his full height (6'5 Y'know) he bowed his head so as to not look down the n Remington too much when he spoke, " Don't fret for me because I will be just fine. Besides, you must learn to care for yourself before learning to care for others."   
But he has already cared for Casper and how could he possibly not worry for someone who protected him without a second thought? The taller of the two released his sleeve only after letting their fingers graze each other's. " Listen, I'm shit at caring for myself and I will admit that. But I give my all to others and-and I don't really understand why you're here but I think I need to worry for you." This time it was Casper's turn to don a bewildered expression. 

  At that moment it seemed they discovered that they needed each other in some way. Be it healing,protection or perhaps by a stray miracle something entirely unfathomable.


	5. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Casper Hollow was teenager, a man named Patrick Lucks approached him with an offer that was most unusual but would change his life certainly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: The theme is a bit heavier since it deal with Casper’s past but it does get better!

So this is going to show Casper when he was younger and how exactly he came to meet Remington and so on! Also the Russian sentence translates to ' The boy's soul will be safe.'  
——————————————————————————-

Timestamp: one A.m, Novodevichy, Russia.  
     October 5, 2016.

  Optimism. Something Casper once possessed but no longer gave a single damn wasting precious energy on a fanciful whim. Believe it or not, he had a kind heart at one time...hell, it actually beat too.  
   A sixteen-year-old boy stalked down a cracked path pulling a worn blue coat tighter around his wiry frame. Casper made sure to keep his chin tucked down against his chest to avoid any passerby seeing a blackened eye and a bloody lip. He got tired of making excuses for a lunatic he used to call father.  
   People always swore it gets better or stop doing things that birthed these situations...it doesn't. It only gets bleaker and bleaker; smeared with black and blues. Casper shoved his shoulder against the decrepit cemetery gates until a grating screech sounded. Just beyond the thicket of trees was a tall bridge offering an escape to few...it would solve nothing but cause a little numbness.  
   The stories of immortality are overwhelmingly sweetened and dressed in the prettiest silks to sell its' sickeningly fake glamour to the world. But they are ever failing to tell you it's undulated hell for those who don't even want to be alive. What part of him was so defective? What made it so hard to live?!  
  Why?! Casper screamed into the empty Russian sky sending glowing, teal tendrils bursting outwards from himself; striking a stone pillar and breaking it into uneven pieces. The shaky teen hesitantly wandered closer to the fallen stone and allowed himself to sit on a larger part. Please make the pain stop, please anybody.  
As one hand combed away multi-colored curls from his eyes, the other fished for a cigarette and lighter. Almost a month being a vampire and he still hasn't learned to control those 'lights'. Casper took a drag from the cigarette hoping it would somehow soothe the dull throbbing of his bruised eye but grimaced seeing blood around the tip.  
The cigarette was halfway burned when Casper noticed an old man approaching him. "Casper Hollow, you're a hard boy to get a hold of!" What a cop? Child Protective Service? The man spoke to him as if he knew him. And the only people who did,certainly didn't seek him out alone but the man did.  
     He didn't like it. The man was older than he, at least fifty years older but it did not mean he was no threat...though his green eyes held the burden of being world-weary and wise because of seeing too many things. "Does it matter if I am Casper?" He expelled smoke from his dead lungs as he spoke, harshness needling its' way between words.  
    The stranger heaved himself from the wall with his cane, wobbling closer. " My name is Patrick Lucks and yes, it does matter because I need a favor from him." Ah, there it was... People always wanted something from him granted it was all illegal work but hey, whatever kept a roof over his head...right?  
   Casper considered Patrick's appearance before replying at all. He did not resemble a convict, a gangster or hell even gambling goon...just a grandfather and nothing less. "What is it you want of me?" He watched on wearily as the man began rustling around in his pockets seeming to forget where he placed something.  
Best not be a knife... Casper was quite tired and didn't feel much like fighting. Patrick fumbled around for another moment or so then presented a wallet for Casper to take. The wallet itself contained multitudes of photos more than anything else but there was one only one that mattered at the moment.  
   A boy about his age maybe with mused brown hair and freckles sat on a bench in front of what seemed to be a bookshop. "That is my grandson and he needs you." Merlot eyes snapped up,fitted with a glare to rival the cold night air. "And how would I be of any use to him? I am not fit to be anyone's anything."  
   Patrick huffed a noise of disbelief of sorts as he shook his head vigorously. "No, it has to be you because you're the only one to understand how he hurts." Casper tsked and got to his feet; snubbing the cigarette out with the toe of his boot. What was the real reason this man sought him out? To protect a kid?  
   "Yea, cause I'm real familiar with pain. Listen, I'm not interested in friendship or whatever you're trying to sell me." He tucked his frigid hands into his coat pockets as Casper gave one last look over his shoulder before walking further. "It's because Remington knows how it feels having nonexistent parents. I understand your mom is a drug addict and your father hurts you, Casper?"  
That... Casper's inside felt icy as he spun on his heels. Was no one's business. His bloody tears stung the broken skin around his eye while they slipped down his cheeks. Casper was in front of Patrick in mere seconds with glowing eyes and trembling mouth. "What do you want from me?! How do you know these things, to blackmail or persuade?"  
   The man gently grabbed Casper's wrist and pressed the photograph into his palm; looking him in the eyes. "His name is Remington. He's shy but if you treat him well he will be the best person you'll ever meet. He needs your protection but he just really needs you." Casper didn't understand what Patrick saw in him...he was no angel, not even a good samaritan.  
   There was no time to reply before a bloodcurdling scream ushered through the air. Enough, enough, enough! Casper focused everything on the power surging through his veins until he summend luminescent tendrils that happened to shield Patrick before a wraith made a fatal blow. Whipping an obsidian dagger from his coat, Casper shoved the older man behind his back as a shield. Eyeing the creature as it began darting behind trees and around headstones until it disappeared.  
  Suddenly, it reappeared going straight for him this time. It slammed against Casper's side,knocking him to the leaf covered ground and pinned him there screaming. The creature's screams grew in volume as it clawed relentlessly at Casper's shirt until it left shallow gashes on his side. Hissing through his teeth Casper brought the tip of his dagger down which caught the creature's shoulder. One final guttural sound issued after a blinding burst of light obliterated the wraith.  
All but the crickets picking up their nightly melodies were silent. Casper peered up to where the man stood above him grinning at him with as if a wraith hadn't tried to kill him. " That is why, Casper. There is good inside of you it just needed a little nudge." What the hell just happened? It felt like a million tabs were open in his mind that he barely registered the pain in his side. "How?"  
   Patrick chuckled warmly reaching for Casper's hand and guide him to the stone pillar. "Maybe now you will be willing to listen,Casper?" He nodded hesitantly letting himself be ushered to a sitting position. "Yes,yes you're thick skull will be mighty useful with Remington! Now let me bandage your wounds." The old man sat with a grunt and began rummaging through his knapsack for gauze and disinfect.  
"You make him sound like a little devil. Is he that much of a delinquent?" Patrick moved aside the bloodied and torn shirt;patting his knee reassuringly. "Not a bit of one... I can't recall him ever misbehaving really." Patrick paused for bit before adding, "If you ever decide to befriend Remington, please don't get him arrested."  
Casper would have him now that he's never been arrested in his life! A couple of close calls maybe but he wasn't about to give that info out. They probably sat there for two hours hashing out every nitty gritty detail about his grandson's life until Casper's brain melted through his ear. Turns out,Remington's parents had done dirty work with the wraiths worse than what showed tonight and they were pinpointing the boy.  
The deal was Patrick knew he wouldn't be able to protect him forever and so much that's where Casper came in. His job was to protect the boy and put a stop to this. Also,apparently Patrick claimed they needed each other's company too. What,was he trying to play matchmaker or something? It was amazingly two minutes shy of being 3 in the morning when they had bid farewell.  
Casper tugged the deep hood over his head,effectively hiding the majority of his face. He was feeling strangely alive yet he couldn't say why nor was he feeling a pull towards the bridge... Reaching in his pocket for his lighter, Casper's fingers brushed something entirely different. An unfamiliar weight settled onto his mind as he stared at the photo of Remington. He had never placed this in his pocket...  
This could not be him with so much talk about how stubborn he was. Casper would figure this out by himself tonight. After all,he never excepted an offer without knowing the more shaded parts. Casper tipped his nose into the air hopping to snatch a bit of the boy's smell. There. Once he caught he was of with a blink of an eye.  
He had learned to flick into different parts of the world shortly after he was turned a vampire...but it had been dreadful being stuck in Mexico for four days while he learned how. Casper admittedly lost the trail a time or so then finally landed in...where was he actually?  
It was a front porch for sure but where? It was ew,hot and humid as hell! Yea,he was in Georgia. There was a dingy plastic table with a newspaper and baseball bat on top. Maybe to tell him if he got the right house. Casper shrugged casually as he walked the length of the porch made for sweet-tea and bullshitting old men. While moving the bat,he felt engravings around the base that read,Remington.  
That's all he really needed to know before swinging his legs his legs over the railing,Casper slinked around the house to find Remington before the neighbors got any noisier! He already saw a woman across the street yank up the blinds to gawk at him and which he gave the curtsy of flipping her off. Once behind the house he spotted an open window with soft,yellow light pouring from behind billowing curtains.The added bonus being there was latticework right underneath it.  
Don't they know that stuff makes it easier for thieves? Or in his case light stalking. After making quick use of the lattice,Casper felt for the windows' ledge and hoisted himself up enough to see inside. Eyes scanning carefully until merlot irises landed upon a mass of blankets crammed on the chair. Geez,it's already hot here why were they bundled up and damn, if that bookshelf was neat exploding!  
Casper straddled the opening then slid the remainder of his lean body through; grimacing as he did so due to the wounds. He usually was on guard but Casper nearly died for a second time when  the books the blanket bunny had sprawled across his lap had fallen,making solid thud. "Aand he is still fuckin' asleep."  
The vampire knelt silently by the boy until he was almost eye level and basically gawked at him for an entire minute. No, not this had to be a mistake. His grandfather made him sound like giant but in reality he was soft and petite. A dimple deep enough to hold honey on each cheek and a delicate nose the curved slightly at the tip.  
Photographs didn't even completely capture the galaxy of freckles painted on rosy skin,not even the full cherry lips...no strawberry. Even the round rimmed glasses that framed Remington's eyes much like a telescope did for the stars. The more Casper stared the more temptation grew and clawed at his mind.  
He extended a finger until a purple colored nail pressed gently to lively lips. They had no right being so soft and plump,perfectly complemented with a voluptuous curve. Even Remington's warm breath fanning across his skin had no right sending little shivers through his body.  
   As Remington began to shift around,a sweet metallic perfume permeated the air until it almost left a tangible trail. The smell was coming from a rather large wound from what Casper could tell but he was loosing all rationale thought in favor of getting drunk from the boy's scent instead. A sharp pang of hunger surged throughout his abdomen reminding him hadn't eaten in a while.  
   But he had no desire to 'eat' the boy rather his natural scent was more divine and addictive than the blood. Fresh lilacs dazzled with fresh rain and laced together with hints of vanilla invaded Casper's senses until he was dizzy off of Remington. His peculiar colored eyes held a glassy appearance as he blinked them owlishly as he shook his head.  
   The vampire tugged the blanket until it loosened showing exactly how petite he really was. Though his attitude was fierce, he was still so...tiny. Then Casper thought back to the wraith and how they would only get worse. If he did not help Patrick then the boy surely wouldn't survive. He reached out with shaky hands and cradled Remington's face.  
Casper could tell he was loosing control of his emotional state as streetlights began surging and car alarms sounded. When was the last time he felt so much? Or genuinely felt anything for that matter? He stood on wobbly knees suddenly understanding what needed to be done.  
   Casper knew exactly what he was agreeing to but it didn't sway him. It was pure willingness to bleed for Remington and to protect him at any given cost. He was willing regardless. Casper gathered the small body into his arms along with his blankets and carried him towards the bed to at least tuck him in....or that's what he told himself.  
  The vampire perched on the bed's edge with Remington tucked carefully beneath his chin. Casper stroked  at stray chocolate locks resting at Remington's nape tenderly; the earlier anxiety begin to quell. "All for you,Remington." Saying his name felt foreign yet it could easily become familiar.  
As began to carefully tuck Remington's limbs back in his makeshift cocoon, he noticed the smell of blood had grown more apparent but not concerningly so. Casper searched gently around the soft skin with his fingertips until he came across Remington's injured right hand. The cut began at his slender middle finger all the way to Remington's soft wrist,taking all the characteristics of a knife wound.   
Surely something like this couldn't have been an accident. And if it were Remington would have stitches. Casper pressed the hand close to his chest and began willing teal tendrils to wrap and caress the wound until it knit together;leaving a shiny scar in its' place. Whoever the sorry fuck was would surely pay for causing that.  
   Casper has never  tucked anyone into bed before but Remington seemed comfortable swaddled in a bunny blanket. Which he had to admit was rather soft...kind of made him feel sleepy. He shouldn't but he couldn't really resist either. Casper placed a firm kiss against Remington's cheek before launching himself out the window in one swift movement.  
   He spread his raven wings until they carried him into the star filled sky. They were plentiful enough to carry him safely but he thought them quite small. Soon Casper flicked back to his mother country landing just behind the thicket of trees before the cemetery gates. He knew it was cold outside but his 'home' lacked much warmth compared to Remington's room. Lonely even.  
   Casper was in too deep in this situation to be able to comfortably deny he was having his first gay crisis in his life. And it was because of a southern boy.  
Either way it would be a lie to say this wasn't for Remington because it absolutely was.  
———————————————————————————  
  Patrick moseyed inside his room at the inn he found whilst searching for Casper. He wouldn't admit he was slightly worried the vampire would refuse but also knew he could not be picky. But he had a good feeling about Casper and not to mention he had a thick skull that rivaled his grandson's!  
   He only hoped he hadn't scared him off,Patrick most certainly did mean to make Casper cry. Lord knows the boy could use decent companionship. He hobbled his way to shut the curtains when he saw a makeshift note tied to the window. Opening the window, Patrick cautiously grabbed the paper;shuttering the window as he went.  
   The contents of the note did not hold flattery or sweetness but it did have reassurance he needed. In sharp Russian writing Casper had agreed willingly to protect Remington. What had changed his mind so suddenly? No sooner he read the note Patrick's phone rang.  
   It was the town's nosy,Rita, saying she saw a young man snooping around his house. He had an inkling but he let her continue to rant. Rita was enraged now nearly screaming in to the telephone receiver that he had flipped her off! He tried to stifle the laughter building knowing,just knowing it was Casper. Then the sudden realization hit him. Remington had changed his mind.  Casper sought him out of curiosity to see if it were all true. What had he seen in the boy to change his mind so quickly?  
  Patrick stared at the paper clasped in wrinkled hands once more. Something magnificent would come of this mess he just had a feeling.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Душа мальчика будет в безопасности.


End file.
